The Limits and Lengths of Love
by Hetaliafanficnoob
Summary: Amelia and Arthur have been going out for about a year now.On their 1st anniversary Amelia gets into a motorcycle accident only to leave her boyfriend alone in this world.Now depressed about his loss Arthur never loved again, noticing this Amelia now an angel steals another's body to have her boyfriend fall in love with her again but in a different form.
1. If you love them let them go

**Admin: So new story new characters with a new more inresting plot to get sucked I let you read I would like to thank SakuraMoriChan for being my new editor in my stories. She is the one who will be checking all my horrible grammar mistakes since she is the nicest sweetie I know on here so far! So anyways there is another Song reference for this. The lyrics Amelia and Arthur sing is from You're song's title is _Promise _and it is by A. (not real band just mixtures of people from k-pop groups or soloist)**

* * *

POV: Arthur

_I love you forever._

These words express compassion from one to another. It could make someone feel like they're the only person for you, or that you will always be there for them. Either the romantic and familiar way is fine but I never imagined I'd say them like this.

Before I continue on, my name is Arthur Kirkland. (Yes, I am a high school boy that owns a diary, but we'll keep that a secret for now) This is the story about how I lost the love of my life, only to get her back in the strangest form. Now, before I ramble on about how depressing my life was without her, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

I met my Amelia on a warm summer's day; it was our high school's Bell Game so naturally she had to be there since she was a cheerleader. With her short hair, happy-go-lucky attitude, and beautiful snowflake blue eyes, I fell in love instantly.

I watched her every day since the Bell Game, and I would try to search for her when it was passing period. I never wanted to approach her because of my reputation; I was a gang leader and a damn good one at that.

However, I always had a fear of rejection when it came to love. Every girl I had asked out that year had rejected me with a scared expression, so it was only common sense as to why I never asked her. So I merely lingered in the shadows, watching her like I was her own personal stalker…Which I am not! I just observe from a distance, without her or anyone else knowing.

For months, I watched her laugh and smile with her friends and other boys that weren't me. And as the months went by, I adored her even more.

One day I finally decided that I could no longer contain what I felt inside. I left her a note in her locker and waited patiently on the roof of our high school. The weather that day was a bit cold for a summer's day; the breeze blew through my messy hair, brushing it forward.

I waited for her to come as I looked down at the people exiting our school. For a while I grew worried that she would never come, but something inside me told me to stay there and wait for my Southern Fairy.

As I heard the door open and noticed a dark figure in the window, my heart began to beat rapidly with excitement and worry. The door opened fully, and standing there was my summer fairy. Her hair was up in two small braids, her star shaped clips holding the ends together. As usual, she was wearing her cheerleading uniform. The breeze blew through her hair, and I caught sight of her beautiful eyes once more. Standing there, I watched as she walked up to me, note in hand.

"You, uh, wanted to talk about somethin' sweetie?" she said in her wonderful southern accent.

"Ah, yes, you see, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now. I thought that now would be the right time to say it. Oh, right, you probably don't know who I am, I'm-…."

"You're Arthur Kirkland, the school's gang leader. Honey, I know everythin' that happens in this school," she interrupted rudely, but I didn't mind.

"Yes…I might as well get straight to the point. Will you go out with me, Amelia?" I said, a little scared, watching her face carefully for a reaction.

For what seemed like forever she didn't respond. The only sounds that could be heard were the voices of the other students below us and the wind moving through the trees. I grew hopeless, imagining how she would reject me, how heartbroken I would be.

That was until I saw a smile on her face. She closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me and letting her head rest on my chest. I stiffened immediately; not knowing what I should say or do. I felt my peach colored skin flushing into a dark red. I couldn't control it. I inhaled her scent of country apples; it was forever etched into my brain as a scent that only she could hold.

"W-what are you d-doing!?" I asked, baffled at the other as I tried desperately to see her face.

"Huggin' ya, silly! And now I'm gonna kiss ya," she said, lifting her head off my chest so that our lips could clash together.

The kiss was so warm and loving, it was the first time I'd ever felt such a sensation from anyone. I wanted it to last forever, however we had to stop and pull back for air. I stared at her with a flustered expression as she released my torso, but for some crazy reason she seemed to enjoy it. "I guess this means you're my boyfriend now. You better take care of me, sir," she said innocently, lightly hitting my shoulder.

"A-ah, y-yes, of course, I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you, Amelia. You've made me the happiest man on earth!"

"Truth is told I kinda liked ya too. I totally feel caught with my pants down."

"W-wow that is quit the saying you have there. What does that mean?" I asked, still pondering on what she had just said to me.

"Oh yeah! You're British; it's a Southern saying, like I was unprepared, or it's surprisin'."

"Ah, yes, how stupid of me. Anyways, shall we go on our first date, my dear?" I asked, holding out my arm for her to take. Within moments her arm was wrapped around mine. Together, we left the roof top where are romance had started.

As time passed, and before we knew it we had been dating for about a year, the longest a couple had lasted in our whole high school. Now third years in high school, it drew closer and closer to our first anniversary. I was extremely thrilled to captivate her by showing her how romantic I could be. Of course, I needed the help of my friend Francis, but I would never let her know that the frog had assisted me.

As the school bell rang to signify the ending of another hard day of school, masses of students filled the halls, pushing each other hurriedly. Luckily, I was a gang leader that would always cut class; otherwise I would have been caught in the mob.

I waited patiently for my Southern Fairy to find me, to greet me with a kiss and a tight hug. With my hands behind my back, I gripped the bouquet of flowers tightly, trying to surpass the anxious feeling growing within me.

Looking towards the school's entrance I saw a huge accumulation of adolescents exit the school. Some were couples, nerds, normal people, and, of course, athletes. But the one I was looking for was a cheerleader. Scanning the campus, I searched for a girl with blonde hair and wearing a short skirt.

She was nearby, in the shade with other athletes and cheerleaders. She was leaning against a tree, laughing happily. Knowing that there was no way for me to get her attention just by standing there, I made my way towards her.

It didn't take very long until I was directly behind her. I put one of my fingers to my lips, telling the others to be quiet. They winked and continued on like nothing was wrong. Counting to three, I covered her eyes with my hand, wrapping my other arm around her waist.

She giggled before turning her head to meet my emerald eyes. Lifting her chin slightly, she kissed me, hugging my arm. "Well, Honey, I was waitin' to see if you was gonna find me."

"I would search through Limbo if it meant finding you my dear," I said, giving her a peck on the cheek and presenting her the flowers. She took them from my hands, sniffing them with a big smile on her face.

Phase one was complete. Now for the second stage.

I clasped her hand and started to pull her towards my motorcycle, which was placed at the end of the street. She quickly waved goodbye to her friends, following me as she talked my ear off.

Stopping in front of the motorcycle, I lifted her on, giving her a helmet so that she wouldn't be hurt. After that I jumped on too, starting the engine so that we could be on our way.

Proceeding to take the bike out of park, I lifted up its stand and drove forward. Amelia held onto my back tightly, ensuring her own safety, the flowers still in her hand.

The ride was peaceful, it almost seemed like nothing could go wrong. As the sun began to set, more and more cars piled onto the road. I made sure to stay more alert. Feeling Amelia's warmth and heartbeat on my back, I stole a quick glance at her before directing my attention back to the road.

Soon enough, the sun could no longer be seen, and the moon and stars were out. Though I had perfect vision, I had to make sure I had a clear view of where I was going. As my motor cycle fought against the wind, I noticed Amelia struggling to keep hold of her flowers. Deciding to ignore this, I continued to drive.

However, this didn't stop my beloved Southern Fairy. Her flowers were shot right out of her hand. She let go of my back, trying to catch them.

I flew into a panic as I could no longer feel her warm presence behind me. Where is she!? Where did she go!? I asked myself repeatedly, turning my bike over and stopping at the side of the road.

I took off my helmet to get a better view of my surroundings. Luckily, there were no cars in sight, so I could run into the street without fear. Squinting my eyes in hopes of seeing further away, I saw Amelia. She was lying in the road, not moving, in a pool of what looked like water. The sight alone was enough to make my heart drop down into my stomach, like a ten pound brick that had been flung off a building.

I ran to her aid instantly, hoping my eyes were playing a cruel trick on me. Getting closer and closer, I found my nightmare was realized. Her head was bleeding slowly. So that she would not be harmed further, I picked up her limp body, carrying her to the side of the road, near my motorcycle. Placing her down gently, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to dial 911, breathing heavily. Hearing the operator talk, I let her finish her sentence so that she could hear me out.

"Miss, m-my girlfriend just fell of my motorcycle, her head's bleeding! Please send help immediately! I fear she's at death's door!" I cried madly, continuing to stare at her body. After reporting my case and knowing for sure that help was coming, I laid her on my lap, moving her into a sitting position. I knew that this was not the smartest idea, but at that moment all I could do was give her my love and support.

Looking down at her, I could see the damage that had been dealt. I had been preoccupied with finding her, and now I could see her cheerleading uniform was soaked with blood, her hair too. There were tire tracks on her arm and leg. Putting my hand near her nose, I could barely feel any indications that her breathing was regular. As her blood dripped onto my clothing, I hugged, rocked, and talked to her, waiting for the ambulance.

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Amelia away from me. I rode in the ambulance with them, and I could only gaze at my poor girlfriend. I watched as two others poked her with needles and gave her a breathing implements.

We were soon at the hospital; I was forced to go into the waiting room with Amelia's family as she underwent surgery. It went on for hours until a man in a lab coat walked in. "Are you here for Ms Jones?" The doctor said, looking at us with sad eyes.

"Yes." Amelia's mother said. We all stood up in concern.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she isn't going to make it. Her injuries are beyond our technology. We imagine she will not survive the night. You may all go in and visit her, just in case our hypothesis is correct. Please follow me." He said, turning around with the same expression showing in his eyes.

To my side I could hear Amelia's mother crying into her husband's chest, starting a chain reaction in everyone present who was in the Jones family. But I would not cry, as there was some hope that she could live.

We entered her room to see her in pain. I stayed to the wall as her relatives rushed to her side, saying their words of endearment to her. I let them all talk to her for a while before she requested my presence. Swallowing hard, I proceeded to walk towards her in an orderly fashion.

Her relatives moved out of the room to give us privacy. I waited until they were all gone. Now alone with my beloved, I stroked her hair, giving her a sad smile.

"Arthur, I'm not gonna make it. You're the last person I am every going to talk to. Thank you for protecting me from everything, since the day we started going out until now. To be honest, I never thought I'd go out like this. I thought I would be with you, singing in harmony with gray hair and our grandchildren runnin' around the prairie. Then I would die in your arms as I slept peacefully and happily. I-I'm guessin' I'll never live that dream," she said in a chocked up voice, trying to fight her tears and pain.

I quickly kissed her lips, stroking her cheek lovingly. "No, love, don't say that. You'll make it. Here, to brighten your spirits, why don't we sing our song? How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," she said with a weak smile. We both then took a deep breath and started to sing together.  
"I will promise you, I'll live with my eyes only filled with you. I will promise you, I'll live with my arms holding you. When I wake up and until the moment I go to sleep, I'll yearn only for you. I love you don't forget these words…I love you for-..." I stopped, noticing Amelia wasn't singing anymore. Her eyes were closing.

Curving my eyebrows in worry, I shook her lightly. "Come on, love, don't sleep. It'll look like you've left us. Come on now, wake up." I said, putting my hand on her face once again. As my hand neared her mouth, I felt no breath. My hand moved to her neck.

No pulse.

My whole world came crashing down as I realized. Tears streamed from my eyes as I laid my head on her lifeless chest. "Come back, Amelia! Please, come back! Don't leave me like this! We were supposed to grow old together and have children. You can't leave now!" I said, wiping my tears away from my face, hitting her bed.

Her family piled in, knowing exactly what had just happened. I could not look them in the eye, knowing I was the one responsible for her death. So, with my head held down I made my way towards the door, glancing at her one last time.

My Southern Fairy was now dead, and it was my fault. How could I ever love again? How could I go on with my life when my world, my mistress, my lover was gone? A week after was her funeral, which I did not attend, since it would only remind me about what I had done to her. I also could not face her family as the man who was there to watch their precious Amelia die.

However, since the day she died, it had felt as if something warm had been following me everywhere I went, watching over me. Ignoring this, I continued on with my life, giving up on ever finding love again. When I next went to school, I announced I would be taking a leave of absence from being the gang leader, deciding to focus on my studies.

Many were shocked by what I had just told them, but I didn't care in the slightest bit. I was going to start a new life, a life where I had no connections to my past. If I had a second chance, I would make sure she was safer than before.

* * *

POV: Amelia

It had been about a week since I died and became a guardian angel. Every day I would disobey my superiors and go down to earth and hug my Artie, and walk down the halls with him.

Besides enjoying my time with him, I also had a duty to take care of him. I watched him every day, preventing him from ever getting hurt. Heck, I even helped him on a few test. When I was on duty I always noticed that he would barely eat, and that he never moved on to any other girls. His eyes that used to be so fiery and lively had turned dull and boring.

I didn't like it one bit.

He changed; he changed so much that it was like he was no longer himself. I had to do something for him, but that would involve breaking the law and risk turning into a fallen angel.

But it was Arthur, and I would do anything for him.

That day, I returned to my home in heaven, took my halo and went back down to the human world. I flew to the hospital where I died, trying to find the next person on the brink of death. Fortunately, I managed to find a boy who was about to say his last words to his parents.

I landed on his bed before he had a chance to leave his body, sitting with my legs crossed. "Hey! You wanna do me a favor?" I asked, the boy trying to hide his surprise with a glare. His hair and eyes were both ruby red, and he had piercings on his lip and tongue. A piece of his red hair was stubbornly sticking up from his head

Both of his parents had decided to talk to the doctor outside, luckily for the both of us. "Who the f*** are you?" he asked in a foul tone.

"Shush, no bad words in front of a guardian angel, honey."

"G-guardian angel? Are you here to take me to the other side?" He wasn't bothering to hide his fear anymore.

"No, not at all sweetie. I'm here for your body. N-now hear me out, I've looked at your life and you ain't got anything good on ya. So, in exchange for your body forever, I'll give you my spot as a guardian angel until I go back up there. How does that sound?" I stretched my wings out, showing them to the other.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I'm not going down there," he said with a smirk.

"Well then, we have a deal partner. Oh, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm sixteen, why?"

"No reason." Perfect. Only a year younger than Artie, but that ain't much, I thought to myself, extending my hand out for the boy.

He wrapped his hand around mine awkwardly. When our little hand shake was over, my wings, dress, and even my angelic glow all vanished. His soul was ripped out of his body as I took his place, switching with him.

Darkness surrounded me yet again. I was now lying on a bed. I opened the eye of my new body lazily, seeing the boy again, dressed in angel clothes. I sat up, my eyes widened in shock. It actually worked!

Wanting to see how I now looked, I swung my feet of the bed and rushed to the mirror on the other side of the room, wanting to see my new face. I stopped in front of the mirror, looking myself up and down in amazement.

Of course I knew I wasn't a girl anymore, but my new body was different from when the other had occupied it. The ruby short hair was now a honey blonde, and his eyes were now the same color as my sapphire ones. All the piercings that used to reside on his body had melted away.

Bringing my hand up to my face, I touched my cheeks, adoring my new self in the mirror even more. My moment of awe soon came to an end as my vision began to blur. Looking around for the new angel, I walked forward with my arms held out. I found myself gripping something that felt like the doctor's coat.

"S-sorry! I-I can't see," I said in my new boy's voice, even though my voice still seemed a little high for a boy's.

"That's alright. What is more surprising is that you're alive, and even walking! You should rest now. I'll go and inform your family about your condition," said the doctor as he led me to the bed, making sure I was lying down before leaving. Now relaxing slightly, and remembering how it felt to be alive, I smiled in delight.

The angel next to me began to talk. "Oh, yeah, for one thing they're going to call you Alfred now. Two, I think I'll stick with you, since my family is pretty f*** up, and three, I don't know how to work these wings."

"You do that! I'm gonna go whole hog and accomplish what I came here for."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

After that, I spent the next week or so with Alfred's family. They were downright horrible. His brother was nothing but a sourpuss. His older brother baked cupcakes that could practically kill you, and their parents didn't care about what any of us did.

I missed my whole family so much that I couldn't even begin to explain it. But that all changed when it came to be a certain Monday in the middle of the school year. I was going to attend my old high school to win Arthur's heart all over again, and I had a new side kick to take the world by storm.

I entered the school, wearing my new boy's uniform instead of the girl's, and a back pack instead of purse. There were still so many things I needed to get used to as a boy. Especially my body. I would wake up and scream every morning when I saw what would happen to my new body.

Anyway, the school hadn't seemed to change at all. The trees were still in the exact same places, and my friends would hang out in the same areas. I didn't dare talk to them, since I knew how they would react to a boy with glasses.

Hearing the school's bell ring, I ran towards the building hurriedly. My new guardian angel, Alfred, sighed exhaustedly, running alongside me. I was so caught up in getting to my first class on time that I almost didn't notice another person in my way. Almost crashing together, l turned the other way at the last minute, dodging him almost by an inch. Relieved, I rushed to my first lesson.

POV: Arthur

The school bell chimed as I slowly walked to the tree where Amelia and I used to meet. Dozens of students ran into the building, trying hard not to be late. As always, I ignored them and continued onwards.

Not feeling very alert, someone came rushing towards me. Panic rose in my as I tried to find a way to avoid a collision. But as it turned out, I didn't have to do anything. Whoever it was successfully jumped away, stopping us both from being injured.

Nevertheless, there was something I found odd about the other that made my eyes widen suddenly. Before the person entered through the school doors, I could smell the distinct scent of country apples.

"Amelia?"

* * *

**Admin: Hope ya enjoyed my new story and are looking forward to this story.**


	2. And if they come back it was meant to be

**Admin: I know I suck at deadlines, but here it is! I hope you like where this plot is going, I can tell I'm going to have fun with this!**

* * *

"Al! W-Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Amelia/Alfred yelled at the original, hurrying to the main office.

"Hey, I don't do babysitting, Doll," Al responded, rolling his eyes and flapping his wings lazily.

"Well, aren't you the type to think the sun comes up just to see you crow?"

"What the f**k does that mean?"

"Never mind. It's just some sayin' I say, you know?"

"Well, they're stupid."

"No you're stupid!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"Ahem." Amelia and Alfred stopped their bickering and turned with angry scowls to face the man. But Amelia's glare quickly faded when she realized it was her principal.

"What, exactly, is going on here? You seem to be having a conversation with thin air." Principal Masters crossed his arms and eyed Amelia/Alfred suspiciously.

"O-Oh, well, y-ya know…I-I don' know anyone, so I was tryin' to give myself a good ol' peep talk."

"I see. Well, I would advise you to head to your first class. The bell is about to ring. Do you need any help getting there?"

"No! I-I mean, I can take care of myself. I am a guy, after all."

"Yes, but you are still an adolescent. If you ever find yourself needing help then you just need to ask someone, including me."

"Yes, sir."

Amelia kept a stiff posture as she watched Principal Masters leave the room. She let out a much needed sigh of relief when he was finally out of sight and wiped her brow.

"Hey, ya think you can try not talkin' to me in public that much? The principal thought I was coco for Cocoa Puffs," Amelia told Al.

Al rolled his eyes again. "Look here, sweet cheeks, I hate school and I get bored easily. Why don't we just skip this whole school thing and have a little fun? We can get your boy toy later."

"No. I'm gettin' my Artie to fall for me, and I can't be slackin'. Now, if you'd kindly shut up, I'm going to check my schedule." She tried twisting at a 90 degree angle to reach her backpack but found it was harder than usual. Amelia tried another three times, failing to see what was wrong.

Then she remembered a simple fact; boys were not as flexible as girls. Amelia face palmed before trying the twist one last time, this time lowering her backpack slightly. Finally, she caught the zipper, opening the front pocket of her backpack. Taking out a folded piece of paper.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," she said, taking out a folded piece of paper. "First period is PE, second is Chemistry, third is English 2CP, fifth is Spanish, and sixth is Algebra two. That ain't that bad, but PE is a problem."

"Why?" Al asked obnoxiously.

"I don't know if y'all noticed, but I'm a girl in a guy's body. I sure as hell ain't goin' in there w-with a herd of guys l-letting it hang."

"Why not? You've seen yourself before; it's no different."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not. Listen here, Doll, I'm feeling angel-like right now, lucky you. All you have to do is go to the bathroom stalls and change there. Then you just wait for the class bell."

"Well, thank you, Al. I guess you aren't such a self-centred jerk like I thought you were."

She stuffed the piece of paper into her back pocket before skipping to the boy's locker room. Al floated close behind her, observing the school as he did. Even he found himself a little interested. He was never in school, and would always eventually end up in Juvenile Hall.

Everywhere he looked there were achievement awards and trophies to show off the school's accomplishments. Al felt intrigued as he read each and every one of them. If he could, he would probably go back to his old school and check out its own accomplishments.

He bumped into something soft, and Al was ready to throw it down until he realized it was Amelia. The angel retracted his death glare and stared at her awkwardly.

"The f**k is wrong with you?" Al questioned, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"I-I don't know h-how t-to act like a guy. I-I mean, when I was a girl I was told I a-acted like a guy, but h-how weird will it b-be seeing a guy w-who smells like country apples?!"

Al rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Really? Fine, wait here..." Floating away, Al quickly found his way outside and grabbed some dirt from the ground. He flew back in and threw the dirt at Amelia.

"W-What was that for, you jerk?!"

"You want to act like a guy, right? Well, men are dirty, not clean. Also, we don't all have a charming southern accent."

"Well, I'm sorry, but my accent is here to stay. It ain't so easy to get rid of it, ya know. I could say the same for your greaser like attitude."

"Hey, that was an awesome time era toots."

"It's not toots, it's Amelia."

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't ya gonna be late for class?"

"You haven't told me a single thing about how to be a guy, though. How am I supposed to fit in?"

'Ugh, just do as I say."

"Say no more." Amelia saluted the other angel, ready for her lesson on boys 101.

"First of all, you walk like a total sissy. Try this; keep your arms in your pockets and try to slouch a bit. Oh, and carry your backpack by only one strap." Amelia did as she was told, now standing like a 'guy'.

"This feels a little strange."

"Get used to it."

"What's next?"

"Look at their eyes; you don't want to see their junk, so look up. Now, just keep walking until you get to the bathroom stalls." Nodding firmly, Amelia smiled awkwardly and looked forward, bumping into another guy and blushing every so often. Never in her life had she seen so much of a man's flesh.

Trying to hide her blush so that the others would not judge her on the first day, Amelia faked a cough, hoping that they would just think she was sick. The walk to the bathroom stall seemed more and more endless with every step.

Though the boy's locker rooms were similar to the girls, the atmosphere was still a little different. Instead of the smell of mixed perfumes and chlorine there was the odor of sweat and Axe man perfume. In Amelia's opinion, it was disgusting. She preferred her men smelling like they had only just emerged from a shower. To most girls, Axe was the worse smell in the world. It was so strong that just one spritz in the air would diffuse and circulate the room in less than a minute. She had heard many girls complaining about headaches because of that perfume.

Amelia covered her sensitive nose and hurried to the bathroom stalls. After hurriedly getting changed, she was off to the gym.

The second her nose touched the gym's clean air, Amelia smiled in relief. The smell might not have been much better, but it was still more pleasant than the one locker room. It was the smell of rubber from the balls they used instead of that disgusting Axe.

Now back in reality, Amelia realized she was face-to-face with Al. She had forgotten that he was there, and she gave him a sweet smile.

"What the hell are you so happy about? Are you really that pleased to see me again? I know it's hard not to be." Al smirked in a teasing way. Amelia blushed immediately and pushed him out of the way.

"Do go on," she replied, a little annoyed and hoping that he would figure out the slang she was using.

"Well, okay then."

"Oh my God, you really are too big for one's britches."

"…What?"

"Ugh, honestly! I said you take yourself too seriously. I wasn't askin' for more, and it seems like you take everything, including yourself, seriously."

"Why the f**k not?"

"I reckon you don't even want to try and hear me out. Now, can we just continue with this voodoo madness and get to teaching me how to be a guy?"

"It's not voodoo if you're the one who wanted my body; which everybody does."

"I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T DEAD!"

"Wouldn't that be a sin, goody-two-shoes?"

"I...LET'S JUST ROLL ON WITH THIS!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Okay, now what?"

"Well, try walking up to a boy." Amelia nodded, quickly finding a group of three boys playing a small game of basketball. She waved to them while trying to keep her boy-like walk, stopping about an inch away from them.

Al then leaned in closer, another smirk forming on his face. Now, he was not planning to really teach her how to be a guy; he was gonna have a little fun before that. And knowing Amelia, she would follow through with his orders no matter what. With a plan forming in his head, Al could practically see what was going to happen.

"Now, start a conversation," Al commanded. Amelia patted one of the boys on the back, preparing to speak in her best guy voice. Even in her new body, her male voice was a little higher than most, but still lower than her old one. Hopefully, no one would think differently of her, or rather him, because of it. After all, things would probably change when they all learned she was in love with Arthur Kirkland, another guy.

Turning to meet her gaze, the first boy arched an eyebrow, still holding the basketball.

"Uh, hi. I see you play basketball. I-I play basketball too, it's very many, a-and..." Amelia was cut off by Al.

"Punch him. That's how men say hello."

Amelia clenched her hand into a fist, punching the boy in the face and sending him to the ground. His friends watched in shock, quickly rushing to aid their companion.

"Yao, it looks like you've made a friend," a Korean boy giggled, helping his friend up.

"Good. Now, slap him on the butt. Boys like that."

Obeying the evil angel's orders, Amelia slapped Yao's rear-end, making him yelp out in pain and rub his backside.

"Aiyaaa! What did you do that for, aru?! I'm going to hit you so hard that it will make your ancestors dizzy!" Yao raged, grabbing Amelia's shirt and pulling her forward. He then lifted his fist so that it was about three feet away from her face. But before he could punch her, a short Japanese boy came to her rescue

"Yao-kun, you must relax. It's the first day of school; we must not start a fight." Yao huffed out as he heard his friends words, reluctantly releasing Amelia and scowling.

"Yes, you're right. I don't have time for this stupid American."

"Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" Al yelled, making sure he was heard. Yao immediately spun around in anger. If he hadn't liked the American boy before then he definitely wouldn't like him now. Amelia looked at Al with a panicked expression.

How could they have heard him? She thought she was the only one who could talk to him. But Al had somehow found a way, and now she was going to die.

Amelia looked as Yao again and could see he was quickly advancing towards her. At the very last second Amelia darted behind the Korean boy from before, hoping he would say something.

But nothing happened. Yao swung his fist, but it hit the Korean's boy's face instead. In shock, Yao's fell mouth open wordlessly before forming a sheepish smile.

"Oops. Sorry, Yong Soo. It was an accident; I was going for the American, aru."

However, his words were too late. Yong Soo swung his own fist at the older Asian man, causing him to fall back on Kiku. Thus began the first fight of the year. Boy after boy piled in, all wanting to join the fight. Even Amelia joined in herself after gathering enough courage. The girls of the class were all huddled in a corner, either screaming or watching.

Fists were connecting with different faces at different times and different speeds. Some boys were knocked down and bleeding, while others looked as if they had merely been poked. The fight continued for about five minutes before a teacher entered the room. Looking at the horrific sight, the teacher blew his whistle in an attempt to alert everyone.

Every boy who was involved in the fight paused in various fighting positions, all sharing the same shocked expression. They hurried back into a simple standing stance, looking the teacher straight in the eyes.

"Who is responsible for this?" the teacher inquired, regarding each and every one of them. Without any hesitation, everyone pointed to the four boys who had started the fight.

"You four! Front and center," commanded the teacher in a booming voice that echoed throughout the gym. The three accused Asians angrily stomped forward, while Amelia walked timidly.

As the four students dragged their feet to their teacher's office, Amelia gave Al a dirty look. Al was laughing uncontrollably after what had happened, floating as he held his stomach.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she joined the boys inside the office, taking a seat away from the others.

The teacher maneuvered his way past them to his desk. He crossed his arms and gave the boys a disapproving look, and they hung their heads low, not wanting to see the glare.

"Do you know why you're here, boys?" the teacher asked. No one answered, since it was obvious what they had done, but sure enough Al was more than ready to answer. Using his powers from before, he managed to let his voice be heard by everyone in the room.

"It's because I'm black!" Al yelled, alarming the five in the room.

"No, not fellas are here for starting a fight, care to"

"That American boy started it," Yao yelled out.

"Is that true, um, what is your name?"

"Amelia F. Jones, sir," Amelia answered without thinking.

"What?" The three teenage boys stared at Amelia.

"That's not funny, son, what is your real name?"

"O-Oh," Damn, "M-My name is...is..." Amelia desperately tried to think of an answer, looking at Al for help.

Rolling his eyes, Al leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Alfred F. Jones."

"A-Alfred F. Jones! Yup, that's my name! The one and only Alfred!" Amelia laughed nervously.

"Hmm…Well, Jones, it looks like you, Wang, Honda, and Im here have got two weeks detention together."

"WHAT?!" the four yelled in unison.

"You heard me. I don't want to get into an argument over who started the fight. The whole class pointed at you, so this is your punishment. Now, head back to the gym with the rest of the class."

"Yeah," Yong Soo replied as all four of them grumpily pushing their way past the door. Once outside, Amelia went around the corner, knowing that Al would follow.

The moment they were alone, Amelia left the body, leaving it on the floor, and smacked Al across the face.

"Why did you do that for?!" Amelia questioned, looking ready to pounce.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger. I was just messin' with ya."

"Well, it ain't funny. You best know that I just got detention because of you, and it's with those three guys who probably hate me now."

"Well, that's life, kid."

"Next time you try do something like that, I'll make sure you are goin' down there."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm on the road of becoming a fallen angel, so I can, sweetheart."

"..." Without another word, Amelia went back into Al's body, making sure no one thought he was dead. The sun kissed skin, sapphire blue eyes and honey-blonde hair returned to the body, and Amelia commanded it to get up.

Amelia patted herself, trying to get rid of all the collected dust so that she was presentable. Once done, she headed back to the gym where her horrible day began.

Throughout the day, Amelia learned something delightful about each and every one of her classes; the three Asians from before shared the same schedule as her. Oh, joy. And in every one of those periods, they found a different way to torment her. Well, two out of the three of them did.

In P.E. it was hitting her with the equipment, next was pencils, spit balls, and so on. She entered her last class, feeling a heavy burden on her shoulders, but her spirits immediately lifted when she saw him.

Arthur Kirkland was sitting at the back of the class, near the window, and watching the birds soar in the sky. It was as if heaven had granted her an oasis from her troubles.

She walked over to his desk with a skip in her step, giving the brightest smile she could. The class stared at her. Why was a guy walking like such a…girl? But no one asked this question out loud and the classroom remained lively, everyone carrying on with their conversations. Many desks were still vacant since the bell had not rung yet and the teacher was still absent.  
Amelia, once close enough, tapped Arthur's arm confidently, quickly retracting her hand back to her side. "Well, hey there, sweetie~," she started, waiting for the man to look at her.

Arthur's head shot up at the sound of the voice. He did not pay attention to the fact that it was a man's voice, instead focusing on the aroma surrounding him. It wasn't just any smell; it was the scent of country apples, of his dear Amelia.

Closing his eyes, Arthur savored the smell and recalled what had happened earlier that morning. Could Amelia really be alive, or was someone wearing the same perfume as her as a cruel joke?

He hoped it was his Southern Bell, and looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes, but was disappointed to see a boy instead. Well, what did he expect?

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Oh, darlin', you kid too much. Don't you recognize my scent and lovely accent?" Amelia asked with a wink. Arthur shivered, not liking how this person spoke exactly like his fairy. Even the scent was the same.

Taking a closer look at the man in front of him, Arthur now could see they even shared the same features: her silk honey-blonde hair, the bright baby blue eyes and not to mention the sun kissed skin. The only difference seemed to be the gender.

"I do admit you remind me of someone I once knew, but what does that have to do with you?"

"Oh, Artie. It's me, Amelia."

That did it. Arthur stood up in rage, his teeth grinding together and his face red with a fiery anger. Yes, the man in front of him looked like Amelia, but he wasn't her and he never would be. How dare he say that, Arthur thought.

They immediately caught the attention of everyone in the class, who were now observing quietly. Some students even took their seats to watch.

"Now, listen here! I don't know you, and frankly, I don't like you. But I will not have you waltz in here and have you claim to be my late girlfriend," Arthur announced, not caring who could hear their conversation. It was at that moment that the three boys who had been tormenting Amelia for the day happened to walk in.

Kiku made sure to pay close attention to the scene in front of him. Unlike his friends, Kiku was planning to have a little conversation with 'Alfred' too.

"But it's true, honey. I've been watchin' you mope for days, since I never moved on, so I came here so that you can be happy again. Aren't you?"

"Of course not. Do you even have the slightest idea who I am? Do you know how much power I have over this school?"

"Yes, I do, but I reckon you should calm down before the teacher gives you down the country."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Gives you a piece of his mind. Honestly, to think you still haven't learned my sayings…"

"Y-You...Stop it. Stop putting on that fake southern accent, and stop saying you're her. She's never coming back."

"But I did, Artie, I did."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not about to let you deny what you already know."

"Stop it."

"Why won't you believe me? When I got that tan and dyed and cut my hair that one summer you couldn't recognize me by my face, but by my personality.

"Because you're not her! Also, I'm not gay, so sod off!

"Well, you may not be now, but honey, you soon will b-!"

"Settle down, everyone, class has begun," the teacher yelled suddenly. The students who were still standing immediately went to their seats, almost like metal to a magnet. But even when they were told to start working, none of the students could concentrate. They were all still interested and confused by the argument, and the students soon began passing notes to each other, making sure that they avoided Amelia and Arthur.

Rumors started to form in that very room without the two of them knowing. Hearing only the scratching of pencil against paper and the teacher droning on about the lesson, each student was excited for the end of the day. Gossip was the only thing on their mind, especially if it was about Amelia, or, in this case, Alfred.

The boy had started a fight in first period, and now here he was, declaring he was the school gang leader's dead girlfriend. Oh, there was so much to talk about, and so many rumors to make up in a single period.

Amelia was dazed as the class continued. Every now and then she would steal a glance at Arthur, who never took his eyes off the window. She sighed. She wished that her fist day could have gone better, but like always, nothing ever went in her favour. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, something tapped Amelia's shoulder.

A piece of folded paper not sat on her desk. On the top it read 'Read me', and Amelia decided to obey its command and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Alfred,_

_Meet me after school, around the gym. I have something I want to ask you._

_From, Kiku_

Amelia rolled her eyes. This was no going to be good. It was understandable that as the end of class neared she found herself growing nervous.

The bell rung at 3:00 P.M, and the students packed their things and left to spread different stories to each other. Gathering her own things, Amelia decided that she would put off trying to talk to Arthur again until the next day. At that moment, she had business with another.

Amelia gripped her backpack firmly, making her way to the drum. She could feel her heart beating like a drum. As the letter had promised, Kiku was already there.

Is this guy a ninja or what, Amelia thought, wondering how he had arrived so fast. "So, I'm here. What do you want?" Amelia asked in her best manly voice, which wasn't very hard.

And then the impossible happened. Kiku closed the distance between Amelia and himself and pinned her against the wall.

The American angel's eyes widened, surprised by the other's actions and strength. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but there was no such luck. So instead, she stared into the other's seemingly soulless muddy brown eyes.

"Amelia, I will not hurt you," was the only thing Kiku said. Kiku was in the process of examining Amelia's new body. It was very different from before, but the main thing he wanted to know was how it had happened.

"W-Why are you calling me that? I thought you said my name was Alfred?"

"Well, ever since that fight you had with Arthur-senpai, I have been think that maybe you really were her. You may not remember me, but I was Arthur's right hand man when it came to his duties as a gang leader," Kiku said as he released her.

"Y-Yeah, I remember you. You were always quiet and nice…Why the hell did you pin me like that?!"

"I feared someone was watching us."

"Oh, um, okay then?"

"So, how do I know that you are really Amelia? Tell me something that only she would know."

For a moment, Amelia had to think. What could she say that would prove her identity?

"The night I died, Artie gave me a bouquet of flowers and we sang a song to each other before I closed my eyes."

"Too simple. Everyone knows that. Please, something more personal."

"Arthur believes that he has magical powers. Also, he thinks that he can turn into an angel."

"There it is. It has been a while, Amelia-chan. I have missed you." Kiku smiled and embraced the other.

"Me too, little fella. Since this is all goin' downhill real fast, can you tell me what has been goin' on with my honey?"

"Well, he has been very depressed lately."

"Yes, I know that, but what else?"

"He has called for another meeting. He is planning to restart the gang. I don't know what his motives are, though."

"Fishy…I'll look into it. Hey, do you know a way I can join the gang?"

"Nani?! Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"I need to get back what's mine, and to do that, I have to be close to him."

"…I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm a guy now, Kiku, I can fight!"

"Yes, but what will happen if you don't make it? Isn't this a sin in the place you call heaven?"

"Yes, I know, but I want him to love again. He'll be like this forever unless I do something."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"I do. Now, tell me."

"We are going to have a recruiting session at the junkyard; it is an evaluation. Pass it and you're in. But I must warn you, it is not easy."

"It's okay, I'm tough now!"

"Hai, you are. Oh, and are you ever going to tell me how you came back to us?"

"I'll tell you the next time we talk, okay, darlin'?"

"Hai. See you, Amelia-chan," Kiku said softly with a small smile and wave. Even after she had left and was no longer in sight, Kiku's smile remained. He felt his heart swell.

"Amelia-chan, my kokoro beats only for you. I am glad I have found you once again, but for how long?"

* * *

Amelia made sure to enter the house with caution. The house she now lived in was a hellhole; everyday was a fight for survival. Al's family were insane! Oliver, or Arthur, he didn't mind which, was a fruity character with pink hair. His eyes were swirling pools of pink and blue, and he had a bowtie to complete the insane yet cute look.

Then there was Matt. He was Canadian and had shoulder length hair that was usually tied back with some elastic. He often wore a plaid shirt and jeans, and he always had the same boring old annoyed expression like his brother Francis.

Francis was French and wore a purple button-down shirt. His chin was covered with stubble and he could usually be seen smoking. To top it all off, everyone in the house would sometimes randomly gain the agenda to kill each other.

When Amelia first came into the house, she was greeted by a hockey puck and a f**k you from Matt. Although, Oliver seemed to have cared about Al a little, thank God. Throughout the days, Amelia found that he was the only one in the house she could almost trust. The 'almost' part was because he had once accidently poisoned her food. Well, apparently it was meant for Francis, but Amelia had eaten it instead. She had made sure to prepare her own food after that.

She began walking up the stairs. Once she was sure that no one had seen her yet, she raced up the rest of the way, furthering her chances of not being caught.

Once at the top, she ran to her room and shut the door as quickly as possible. Al was on her bed, resting his eyes as if he was still alive. Amelia didn't care anymore. Feeling sluggish, she down onto the bed, curling up next to Al. The other American actually seemed to enjoy this action; until Amelia's soul left the body after falling asleep, that is.

"Well, back in this form again. Where were you, Mister Slick?"

"I was here and there. What's it to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're supposed to be my guardian angel and you weren't there for me!"

"Well, ain't nobody got time for that. It's not my job."

"Yes it is! Don't act like..." Amelia couldn't finish her sentence. Some unknown had wrapped around her waist and was dragging her back. Where it was taking her, she didn't know, but she did know that it was not a threat. Amelia let it take her away, quickly waving goodbye to Al before she left.

Amelia soon realized she was being dragged to the Angel center, a place where people were judged and angels would be evaluated on their performances.

"Amelia F. Jones," a loud voice boomed.

"Y-Yes?"

"You have committed a sin, taking the body of a suicide victim and making him a guardian angel, and visiting Arthur when you were not allowed to. What do you have to say for your actions?"

"I did it for love. As an angel, I helped a pleading soul on his death bed. He did not wish to go to hell, so I helped the fella out."

"And what of Arthur?"

"I needed to have him fall in love with me again. As I was watchin' him, I could see that he was extremely depressed. I did not want to see him that way, so I took it upon myself to do something about it. I don't want to see him fall, sir."

"I see. And do you know the price for what you are doing?"

"Y-Yes. Becoming a fallen angel," Amelia replied, her head held low. She knew what she was getting herself into, but she didn't care. Her intentions were pure, so there had to be some mercy, and God was supposed to be very forgiving, right?

"I am not pleased with what you have done, Amelia, but I will meet you halfway. If you manage to make your Arthur fall for you before the first snow falls in December, you may stay in that body and live with your love, and you will be welcome back in my kingdom."

"And what about Al?"

"He may remain your angel."

"Thank you."

"But be warned. If you are to fail, then you will no longer be allowed here, my child, and you must wander through limbo among other fallen angels for eternity."

"I understand."

"You may leave."

"Thank you so much. I won't become a fallen angel, I promise!" Amelia exclaimed, punching the air before heading home.

If I only have six months left, then I'll make sure to make Arthur fall madly in love with me again before December!

* * *

**Admin: **

** Please review, the only reason I haven't updated this in so long because I didn't get much support on it. The more support, and positive comments and reactions I get, the faster and more frequent the updates.**

**And if you understood my reference in this chapter you rock!**

**So don't forget REVIEW!**


End file.
